


The Warrior's Maiden

by FreshBrains



Series: Femslash 100 Drabble tag 5: Marvel [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Community: femslash100, F/F, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 05:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1806715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreshBrains/pseuds/FreshBrains
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“They don’t give you enough credit,” Darcy said, voice breathless and hoarse and Sif hauled her up on her lap.  “They need to write more songs about you.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Warrior's Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> For the femslash100 drabble tag 5 prompt: Darcy/Sif - keep.

Sif lived as a warrior.  She did not stop fighting after she left the battlefield—she ate as a warrior, partied as a warrior, and attended court as a warrior.

And she most certainly fucked as a warrior.

“They don’t give you enough credit,” Darcy said, voice breathless and hoarse and Sif hauled her up on her lap.  “They need to write more songs about you.”

Sif grinned, full of pride, and wrapped her arms around Darcy’s waist, pulling them flush together.  “When I die, many songs will be sung about me.”  With one hand, she took hold of Darcy’s hair, gently tugging her head back so she could mouth at the pale column of her neck.  She slid her other hand between their sticky bodies, searching for the heat of Darcy’s cunt.  “For now, I’d rather hear my name come from the lips of a bedmate.”

Darcy squirmed, gasping under Sif’s touch.  “I think I can manage that.”

Sif grinned again, wicked and cunning, a look that always made Darcy wet.  “If the world were mine, I’d keep you in this bed for the rest of our days.”  She slid two fingers into Darcy’s cunt, smooth and practiced, curling them in the perfect way that made Darcy close her eyes and groan.  “I’d have you all to myself.”

“If only,” Darcy gasped, wrapping her arms around Sif’s neck. 

“Now,” Sif said, flipping Darcy onto her back, “we shall see about you saying my name.”


End file.
